In many conventional satellites, in order to calibrate the satellite, the communication carrier being received and transmitted by the satellite must be temporarily shut-down in order to calibrate the satellite. This disrupts communication, takes time, and adds cost.
An apparatus and method is needed which may solve one or more problems of one or more conventional satellites.